1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a musician's pick for playing a stringed instrument, and more particularly, to an improved thumb pick that includes a pick portion having an angular inclination relative to the longitudinal axis of the thumb of a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Several different forms of picks for playing stringed instruments, such as a guitar, are known in the prior art. These picks are typically tear-drop in overall geometric shape and are generally flat. The upper portion of the pick provides for a grip region, while the side edges converge downwardly to a pointed region, providing a pick portion. Some of these picks may further be provided with a twist to the overall contour; of the pick.
Picks of the above mentioned type, which may include some of the noted features are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,547,560 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,169.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,773, to Zook, discloses a pick having an overall tear-drop geometric shape. The pick is provided with an upper grip portion and a pick portion that are angularly oriented, each with respect to the other, in a predetermined manner. The pick portion includes a predetermined extended length adapted to engage strings of a guitar at a predetermined depth. The angular orientation between the pick portion and the grip portion of the pick allows the pick portion to engage the strings in a generally parallel relation despite the non-parallel relation between the strings and the longitudinal axis of a user's forearm.
A disadvantage common to flat picks, is that they require the user to grasp the pick using both their thumb and forefinger, which may not be suitable in all situations. Further, when playing music, grasping of the pick may fatigue the user's hand after some time.
Additional picks are provided which have a curved lateral extension. The lateral extension is typically adapted to be disposed about a finger, such as the thumb, of the user for playing stringed instruments, such as the various guitars, for example. Thus, the thumb pick may be used without being grasped by both the user's thumb and forefinger. A disadvantage of known thumb picks is that the user has to manipulate their thumb and hand, and possibly arm, to position the pick portion of the thumb pick parallel to the string on the instrument being played.
There therefore exists a need a musician's pick that couples to the thumb and provides a pick portion that engages a string on an instrument being played at a substantially optimum angle, while allowing a comfortable playing position for the user.